Through the Wormhole
by LittleKnux2008
Summary: A mission to gather technology goes wrong. Sam is left at the mercy of Apophis; the rest of SG: 1 at the hands of an advanced Goa'uld, Seb. Will they make it out alive? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**:  _This story takes place in an "AU" of the real episodes.  Basically, it's the same, only with a few changes that you will notice during the story.  I hope you like this, and please review.  Updates will be few, but hopefully long. Anyway, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, or any other characters or topics related to the show.  However, there are a number of characters that were made up, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take these characters._

            -                       -                       -                       -                       -

_Through the Wormhole_

_Chapter 1_

            "Chevron 6 encoded."

            Colonel Jack O'Neill passed a look at his team as the Stargate spun before him.  The team archeologist, Doctor Daniel Jackson, hurriedly searched through his things in a last attempt to make sure that he had everything.  When the Colonel's gaze passed to Major Samantha Carter, she caught his eye, and gave a small smile.  Teal'c stood stonily next to Daniel, only pausing to raise his eyebrow when his teammate submitted to a round of sneezes.  

            "Chevron 7 encoded."  O'Neill didn't move at all as the Stargate roared its connection.  He just turned back to General Hammond, cocking his head as he waited for the words that would come.

            "Be careful out there," he said firmly, and then his eyes flicked back to the gate.  "SG-1, you have a go."  

            Grinning, Jack stepped onto the ramp, "We're off to see the wizard."  

            -                       -                       -                       -                       -

            They had been informed by the Tok'ra that the planet that they were going to was ruled by a minor Goa'uld, who had somehow obtained technology superior to the System Lords.  SG-1 was quite prepared to steal away some of this technology, and maybe (as Anise had suggested) hurt the Goa'uld's forces while they were there.  However, they weren't prepared for what would happen if the Tok'ra were misinformed.

            "No guards," Sam commented as they surveyed the area around the gate, fingers tight on the triggers to their P90s.  

            "Let's not take any chances," was the steady reply from Jack as he stepped down the few stairs.  The area around the gate was in a large clearing of the forest.  The trees were tall, with no branches until the top, where several extended and drooped down.  The ends were still far beyond their reach.  

            "Daniel…" Sam said hesitantly, nodding to the trees in general.  Daniel blinked, confused, and then looked up at the tips of the trees.  Where the black and red leaves started, 3 female figures were positioned, unmoving.

            "It's all right…  I think they're just statues," Daniel said hesitantly.

            "And if they're not?" Jack asked, turning to face Daniel. 

            "Oh," Daniel said, and sighed through his teeth.  He turned to what he thought was statues, and called, "Hello?"

            "It appears that you were correct in your previous assumption, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him, stepping to the dark drown soil.  Jack sighed, pushing his sunglasses up onto his face.  

            "So what do we know about this Goa'uld?" Jack asked, resting his elbow on the DHD as he spoke, keeping a careful eye on the still figures at the trees, just in case.  Daniel hurried, gathering samples of the soil and whatnot.

            "His name is Seb.  He's the son of Shu, the embodiment of the sky, and Tefnut, the goddess of moisture," Daniel said breathlessly.

            "Doesn't sound so bad," Jack grunted, knocking the butt of his gun against the DHD.  Daniel hesitated, and Jack sighed, knowing that there was something that he would not like that would come out of Daniel's mouth.

            "He's the father of Seth, Osiris, Isis, and Nephthys."

            Jack threw up his hands, "Why didn't they tell us that?" he paused, and then faced Daniel, "Why didn't you tell us that?"

            "I wasn't quite sure at the beginning.  Seb was often referred to as Geb or Keb in early Egyptian history, but later became known as Seb.  His sacred animal was the goose, and he was referred to as the 'Great Cackler'.  His skin was either black or green.  It was believed that Seb imprisoned wicked souls so they couldn't ascend to heaven."

            "Ascend as in…?" 

            "I'm not quite sure."  

            Jack mouthed something that seemed to be along the lines of 'of course you don't', and walked closer to Teal'c, who stood in front of a black dirt path.  Teal'c pointed to it with the bottom of his staff.

            "This path is well traveled," he said gravelly, and O'Neill nodded.  

            "Daniel?" he asked, and Daniel turned, his eyes opening wider.  

            "Yea?"

            "Judging by what the Tok'ra told us and what you know about this Goa'uld, Sob or whatever; would it be safe to walk here?" Jack asked, pointing to the path.  Daniel pondered for a moment before answering.  

            "Yes," he licked his lips, "Seb's base shouldn't be that big…"

            "But that wouldn't matter if that path led to it," Sam said, raising her eyebrows.  When the rest of the team turned to look at her, she blinked like a deer caught in headlights and said, "I'm sure it doesn't.  No one would notice us, I don't think."

            Daniel tuned Jack and Sam out as they started talking about the mission.  He stepped back, holding the binoculars to his eyes and staring at the statues.  Teal'c stood beside him. 

            "What is it that you see, Daniel Jackson?" he asked as Daniel squinted, his glasses pressing against the binoculars.  His lower lip dropped slightly.  

            "I don't think they're statues…" he murmured.

            "What?" Jack snapped, walking over.  

            Daniel didn't answer as one of the three figures rose, standing with careful balance on the top of the tree, before leaping down.  Jack aimed his gun at the woman as she landed before them.  Daniel put a hand on Jack's gun.  "Jack…"

            "She's a _Jaffa, Daniel," Jack's voice was low and tight. _

            Daniel passed a quick glance to Teal'c and then back to Jack, "And so is Teal'c."

            "Put down your weapons, Colonel O'Neill of the SGC.  They will do you no good."  All of the members turned to look at the woman before them.  A bird-like head was standing proudly off of her forehead, accenting her amber, gold-speckled eyes.  She tossed her brown hair which fell in waves to her upper back over her shoulders as she spoke.  Her hand was tight on a Zat gun that she aimed at them steadily.  

            Daniel stepped forward, still attempting to play peacemaker, "I'm Daniel Jackson," he waved a vague hand in the direction of Sam and Teal'c, "And that's–"

            "I know who you all are," she interrupted.  "What are you doing here?" 

            "Who _are you, anyway?" Jack asked, not lowering his gun. _

            She lifted her chin, "I am Elizabeth, first prime of the lord Seb."

            Jack looked to Daniel, "No weird names?"

            Daniel's forehead lifted as he thought, "I guess not."  
            "Lower your weapons or I will shoot," her calm voice interrupted.  

            "I don't think so," Jack said.  

            "You are outnumbered," she stated.

            "On the contrary," Teal'c said, stepping forward, "You are the one who is outnumbered." 

            As she stared at him, clearly amused, Daniel leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear.  "Look at her weapons, Colonel."  Jack looked down at the belt that held loosely at her waist.  There was another Zat, a few weapons he didn't recognize next to a full pouch, and three Goa'uld hand devices-gold, a blue, and a black.  A staff was strapped to her back.  

            "What do the different colors mean?" Jack asked, and Daniel shrugged.

            "I don't know.  They could be decorative things for all I know!" he exclaimed.  Elizabeth grabbed something from her belt and held it tightly in her fist that wasn't clutching the Zat gun.  It was a scarlet ball, the size of her palm.  

            "I ask once more that you lower your weapons," she said.  

            "Lower yours and I won't shoot," Jack said, ignoring her.

            "Very well," she snapped spitefully, and threw the scarlet ball at Daniel, who threw his hands up to protect him.  It stopped above him, and a red wall appeared around Daniel.  Bits of what looked like lightning struck at Daniel from the sides, and he cried out in pain with each one.  

            Jack didn't waste a second in firing at the Jaffa, but she just smiled.  The bullets struck a blue wall like the one that encased Daniel, and the bullets ricocheted backward, nearly hitting Major Carter.  

            "STOP IT!" Sam yelled as the black energy continued to hit Daniel.  Elizabeth cocked her head, looking slightly amused.  

            "Put your weapons on the ground," she ordered.  Sam, Jack, and Teal'c exchanged a round of looks, and then lowered their weapons.  "Kick them over to me."  Once they complied, she smiled, her fingers searching through the small pack at her belt.  She withdrew a small device that looked like a remote of some sort, and pressed a button.  The wall enclosed on Daniel, and his mouth was frozen in a scream that wouldn't come out of his throat as the wall sunk into him.  He collapsed to the ground as the red energy disappeared.

            Sam cradled Daniel's head as Jack shot the Jaffa an accusing glare.  "What did you do to him?" he demanded to know.  Teal'c scowled at her.  

            She ignored him, and put on the blue Goa'uld hand device.  Sam looked at her uneasily, "What are you doing?"

            "Run!" O'Neill ordered as Elizabeth raised her hand.  A blue wave lashed out from the device, colliding with O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c.  The energy streaked over them, and they sunk to their knees, unable to move.  A moment later, they lay at the ground, unconscious.

            And at the complete mercy of the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**:  _This story takes place in an "AU" of the real episodes.  Basically, it's the same, only with a few changes that you will notice during the story.  I hope you like this, and please review.  Updates will be few, but hopefully long. Anyway, please enjoy!_

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Jack O'Neill, Teal'c, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, or any other characters or topics related to the show.  However, there are a number of characters that were made up, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take these characters. ** Also, I'm going to pretend as if Apophis were still living, in the time after SG-1 encountered him in "The Devil You Know".**_

            -                       -                       -                       -                       -

_Through the Wormhole_

_Chapter 2_

"Sir, I've been disarmed," Major Carter's voice was hoarse as she stared upward, into the black that surrounded them.  She waited for the response from Colonel O'Neill, but only silence greeted her.  Carefully she rolled onto her stomach, inhaling sharply as a wave of pain hit her.  Wincing, she pressed the base of her palms against her forehead.  Once it passed, she attempted to figure out where she was.

            There wasn't much to help her.  The only things she could see was black and parts of herself, which were blurry at best.  "Hello?" she asked tentatively, pressing her hand against the ground.  She felt soil beneath it, and sighed, brushing her hand against her pants as she stood.  Her voice echoed around her.  

            There.  She saw something, far ahead of her.  Straining her eyes, she identified a white light.  Sam tilted her head, stepping towards it.  The light seemed to get larger, slowly reaching out to where she stood until it completely engulfed her, forcing her to her knees.    

            Sam closed her eyes against the burning light, and when she opened them once more, she realized that she was again lying on her stomach, but the bright light had dimmed and it was beneath her.  She quickly turned onto her back.  Her eyes weren't met with blackness or light; but it was a golden pattern that was all too-familiar to her.  

            "My Lord?  She is awake," a deep voice spoke.  Carter froze, mentally screaming on the inside.  _'What's going on?!'  Slowly, she sat up, looking around at her surroundings while realizing that she was inside a sarcophagus.  A moment later, she wished she hadn't looked around the room.  There was a small chuckle, and she felt her heart drop in the near vicinity of her boots._

            "Nice to see you again, Major Carter," another voice said, a taunting tone to it.  Carter focused her eyes onto the Goa'uld who slowly stood from his seat in an oversized chair.  She fought to convince herself that this was just a dream—nightmarish, but still not real.  He walked slowly over to her, brown eyes glinting maliciously.  Her eyes settled on the silver metal on the right side of his face, unwilling to meet his eyes.  He turned his back on her, looking toward a wide window, silently watching the stars flash by.  It occurred to Sam that they must be in hyperspace.  __

_            'I can't gate out,' _she thought desperately, biting her lip in nervousness.  _'I have to get out of here,' _she clenched her fists, blinking rapidly.  _'He's not going to spare any expense.  SG-1 has slipped his hands too many times for him to take a chance,' _as her thoughts moved to SG-1, she wondered where her other three teammates were.  _'Last thing I remember was being knocked out by that __Jaffa__…  But that was on the planet claimed by Seb…' it was useless to try and figure out her misfortune with the little information she had.  _

            "You nearly killed me when my son Klorel and I attempted to destroy your world," it was a simple statement.  Sam stood up, stepping out of the sarcophagus.  She glanced toward the door, her chances becoming dismal as she noticed that two Jaffa guarded it.  "When I returned to your world, you refused to provide me with a host.  You managed to slip past Sokar.  And then we met up once more in your feeble attempt to save your father.  My plan to gain control over Ne'tu failed, but I escaped before Ne'tu exploded," his eyes narrowed at her.  "You somehow escaped also, I'm assuming by the shol'vah, Teal'c."  He stepped toward her, eyes flashing with anger.  "You may have escaped me several times, but I promise you this; you will not evade me once more."  Carter took one step back, warily eyeing the Goa'uld hand device wrapped about his wrist and hand.  "I will, however, be willing to accept you as a loyal servant," he smiled.  "Now…  Who am I?"

            Sam threw up her chin, eyes defiant.  She knew what answer he wanted; an answer he wasn't going to get.  "You're a slimy cross-dressing poser," she replied, stealing one of Colonel O'Neill's briefer summaries of the Goa'uld.  

            She barely suppressed the urge to flinch as the man's eyes glowed brightly, his features curling into anger.  He raised his hand slowly.  Sam's instinct told her to run…but what good would it do?  She closed her eyes tightly as the reddish jewel on the hand device brightened.  Merely a second later, she felt the pain burning through her.  She fell to her knees, opening her eyes as she did so.  

            The Goa'uld looked at her over his elbow, sneering down at her.  Slowly Sam began to sway on her knees, and then she finally toppled over.  He lowered the hand device, watched amusedly as she furiously tried to keep her eyes open.  "I am your lord, Apophis!"  

            Sam clawed desperately at the ground, forcing her eyes open.  The thud of the boots of Jaffa sounded across the room.  She looked up warily, eyes blurring.  Her mind registered the black three-pronged stick that one of the two Jaffa handed to Apophis.  Torture was something she could endure, but her instinct to flee drowned out the rational part of her.  It wasn't just the weapon, however, that sparked fear in her eyes.  A small jar was held in the second Jaffa's hands. 

            It was a Goa'uld larva.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

**Author's Note: ** Sorry I haven't updated in a long time!  Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter!  I'm going to (hopefully) start to update this story more frequently.  Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!!!!!  ****


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOILERS:  **This is taking place about midway in season 7 so there will probably be references to 1-7.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

_Through The Wormhole_

_            Chapter 3_

            "That's right Dorothy, it was all a dream," Colonel O'Neill's voice carried through the small cell.  He was currently hovering over Daniel, who was lying on the ground, struggling to consciousness.  Teal'c sat on a bench, his expression stony and his stance rigid.  

            "Unh…" Daniel groaned, raising a hand to his head.  "Ow…  Where are we?" he questioned, his voice raspy.  "The last thing I remember is being inside a ball…" 

            "Yeah, I know.  After you passed out, she got us all with one of those hand-things, only this one was blue," Jack explained, shifting to sit on the floor with his knees pointing upward.  "As for where we are…A prison cell in what's-his-face's base."  Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again, continuing to look over at Jack.  "Anything else I should know about?" he questioned.  Jack's mood seemed different—he was more subdued and quiet.  The Jack he knew would still be swearing the Goa'uld to all sorts of hell…  

            In response, Jack pointed upwards.  Confused, Daniel looked up, and it hit him.  He could see Jaffa walking at an odd angle.  _'Just like at Baal's base…Seb must've stolen the technology.  Then again, maybe he just developed the same technology on his own.  Or, maybe Baal stole it from him.  Either way, I doubt this is giving Jack friendly memories, seeing as last time he was in one of these things he'd died more than ten times,' _Daniel thought quietly.  "Hey, where's Sam?" he asked suddenly, noticing the blonde's absence.

            Jack looked over at him, and Daniel could see the worry in his eyes.  It was no secret that the two cared for each other for more than teammates.  "I don't know," Jack said.  "Either she escaped, or she's with Sped."

            "Seb," Daniel corrected automatically, beginning to worry.  What would Seb want to see Sam for, longer than the rest of them?  The question hung in his mind, tantalizing him

            "Yeah, like I said," Jack replied to Daniel's correction, looking down at his watch.  He was surprised that he still had it on—they were all disarmed.  _'Maybe we should start putting lasers and all that 007 junk into these things,' _he pondered, _'then maybe when we get disarmed we…won't be.'  _He paused for a moment, thinking over that, and then spoke, "We'll be overdue in 3 hours.  Hammond will send a UAV or an SG team.  We'll get Carter and bust outta here."

            Daniel sighed to himself.  Jack's scenario was hardly likely, and he guessed that Jack knew it as well.  "You know, it's strange," he spoke, more to fill the silence and keep their minds off of worrying than to actually debate on a topic.  "Seb's First Prime is a—and I assume the second and third in command, or whatever they call them are too—woman.  Isn't that odd for a Goa'uld?  I mean, all we've really seen of female Jaffa was Ishta's colony."

            "It is not unheard of, yet it is strange," Teal'c said as Daniel sat up.  "To have the three most powerful Jaffa in their service, a Goa'uld is predicted as weak.  However, that is not usually the case.  In fact it is usually the opposite.  Most Goa'uld do not allow women to hold the spot of First Prime."  He cocked his head.  "I spoke about this to Dr. Fraiser when the mission with Ishta's colony was over with.  She said that it was odd that we hadn't come across female First Prime as of yet.  She explained that female human cells are more resilient than male cells, and that a Goa'uld larvae and acute training would produce a very high stamina in a female, much higher than that of any male."

            Daniel and Jack had no chance to ponder this as suddenly the gravity in the cell shifted, sending them falling in a heap to one side of the cell that had now become the floor.  Four burly Jaffa walked into the room, dragging them to their feet.  The fifth stood at the entrance to the cell.  "You will see Elizabeth now," he stated.

            "What?  We aren't special enough to be seen to Sped?"

            "My lord has more important matters to deal with," the Jaffa replied, unfazed. 

            Daniel looked over at Teal'c.  "What would the _First Prime _want with us?"

                                    ***                              ***                              ***

            "Gain what information you can from the prisoners," a deep voice stated, coming from the man sitting on a large, black-metallic chair.  His body was covered with a white robe, the hood covering his face.  

            Elizabeth, the First Prime, nodded.  "What am I to say if they ask the location of the fourth?"

            Seb's eyes glittered maliciously.  "Tell them the truth—she is about to be implanted with a Goa'uld and serve as an underling to Apophis."

            Elizabeth bowed her head, her brown hair slipping over her shoulders and masking part of her face as she did so.  "Yes, my Lord."  She stood quickly, heading out of the chamber.

            "Elizabeth."  She turned, delivering her full attention to him.  A smile covered the small part of skin on his face visible.  "Be as…persuasive…as possible."

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

**Author's Note:  **Sorry it's taken me so long to update!  I've been busy with some of my other stories…  Anyway, please review!  =)  I'll try and update more!  


End file.
